SUPER CHEF
by qtalitazahra
Summary: life is never being flat.. sembilan namja itu membuktikannya, mereka tidak berasal dari kehidupan yang sama sebelumnya, mereka hanya memiliki impian yang kini akan mereka buktikan pada dunia, dengan sepotong spatula, sebuah coffee machine, dan semerbak kayu manis, they'll prove it.. With a cafe named 'SUPER CHEF'


A Super Junior Fanfiction..

Wonkyu As Always..

'Berhentilah bermimpi, Bermimpi tanpa tertidur adalah mustahil. Jika tertidur hanya membuang waktu, kenapa kita tidak terjaga saja lalu tetap berusaha dan bersama?' (Cho Kyuhyun 'SUPER CHEF')

'Almond ini hanya membuat jerawatku muncul, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti memakannya selama aromanya mengingatkanku padamu' (Choi Siwon 'SUPER CHEF')

Cerita manis..

Berbeda..

.

.

SUPER CHEF

"Pepperoni.."

"Yup, Coming through!"

"I need some sugar here.."

"Wait a second.."

Huh, life is never being flat.. sembilan namja itu membuktikannya, mereka tidak berasal dari kehidupan yang sama sebelumnya, mereka hanya memiliki impian yang kini akan mereka buktikan pada dunia, dengan sepotong spatula, sebuah coffee machine, dan semerbak kayu manis, they'll prove it.. With a cafe named SUPER CHEF.

OK, Lets meet them..

OWNER.

KANGIN is..

Bad boy! The first thing when u see him is.. Bad Boy. Namja pemilik tubuh besar dan sedikit menyeramkan ketika marah, kangin adalah pemilik, perintis dan pemegang kendali Super Chef. How? I dont know hahahaha.

APPETIZER.

SHINDONG is..

Teddy Bear! Namja riang dengan tubuh tambun ini bukan sekedar namja biasa, intuisi kuatnya pada aroma membuat Shindong berada pada posisi Chef andalan di cafe itu, khusus di bagian Appetizer atau menu pembuka, kecintaannya pada makanan manis dan salad sudah pasti terlihat dari tubuhnya bukan?

DONGHAE is..

Kiddo! Yeah, semua beranggapan sama, dan tak ada pembelaan berarti dari namja bernama lengkap Lee Donghae ini, sesuai dengan panggilannya, He always like i kid, like candies, ice cream and every 'sweet' thing, thats why Kangin drop his as an Appetizer chef like Shindong before, kkkk..

SIWON is..

Perfect Man! Okay, saatnya bertemu dengan bintang cafe ini, pemeran utama, and point of this story kkkk, tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu mengalahkan pesona dan karisma namja dengan dimple menawannya, attitude, dan kelakuan 'ajaibnya' .. Yeah, jika memeluk dan menghirup feromon langsung pada sumbernya tidak kalian katakan ajaib. Siwon berada di bidang appetizer bersama dua lainnya, alasannya? Aroma campuran vanila, kayu manis dan sedikit gula bisa membuatnya mengingat feromon orang yang dia sukai. Ajaib.

MAIN COURSE.

SUNGMIN is..

Cute Chef! Apapun yang ia lakukan terlihat menggemaskan, pemilik senyum anak bayi dan tangan penuh keberuntungan, apapun yang ada dihadapannya akan berbuah masakan yang sangat nikmat, namja yang menjadi tempat curahan hati chef lainnya, penenang dan sekaligus hiburan yang menyenangkan

LEETEUK is..

Eomma! Believe it or not, He is Kangin's Wife, yeah, u can screaming now. Namja keibuan yang menjadi pendamping setia Kangin merintis Chef dan merekrut Chef lainnya, selayaknya namja yang telah berkeluarga, Teukki begitu panggilannya, memiliki perhatian paling besar kepada Chef lainnya, ia bahkan menganggap mereka semua adalah anak baginya, So sweet..

YESUNG is..

Weird! Tidak perlu banyak bicara tentang namja berambut warna-warni ini, kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri seiring cerita berlanjut..

DESSERT.

RYEOWOOK is..

Lovely Kid! Suara emasnya selalu terdengar seiring racikan manis dan segar yang ia padukan di dapur, Namja penurut yang sedikit cengeng namun begitu pendiam kala bertemu Yesung, entah.. mungkin sedikit takut, Wookie penyuka rasa segar dari buah-buahan, jika kalian berkunjung dan menemukan _Peach melba _di buku menu berarti kalian sebentar lagi akan merasakan hasil tangan seorang Ryeowook.

EUNHYUK is..

Pervert! Tanyakan pada Chef lainnya jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa mereka memberi julukan seperti ini pada namja ber-gummy smile ini. Donghae adalah salah satu korbannya. Peracik segala macam makanan manis berbentuk candies.. yes He is.

KYUHYUN is..

Baby Kyu! The last n the maknae, he is Kyuhyun, Gamer, Moody, Wine lover, and the only one chef who have a strong feromon! Pemilik pipi gempal dan mata bulat caramel, Anak kesayangan Leeteuk, Adik manja Sungmin, Sahabat terbaik Eunhae (Eunhyuk – Donghae), Tester favorit Shindong dan Reyowook, Boneka terlucu Yesung, dan anak kebanggaan Kangin. He is Kyuhyun, Namja dengan sudut tersendiri, pencipta beberapa Dessert aneh, dan pengendali wine, martini, dan beberapa minuman kopi.

Uumm, Wait, apa kita melupakan seseorang untuk sang Kyuhyun ini? Ah! We forgot Siwon.. Yeah, now u'll know, siapa pemilik feromon yang membutakan Siwon? He is KYUHYUN.

OKAY! Selesai mengenal mereka? Bagaimna kalau kita mencoba ikut ke dalam dapur mereka? Lets check it out..

...

Sebuah Pagi

Di tengah Kota Seoul

Pada Musim Salju.

Bangunan dengan desain arsitek klasik itu sepertinya belum 'terbangun' , belum nampak rutinitas apapun dari balik kaca tebal berukir di sisi-sisinya, Aku mengusap-usap kedua tanganku yang tertutup kaus tangan woll tebal, dinginnya begitu menyengat.

Kembali kudekati pintu berpelitur coklat dan berbau pinus itu, mencoba menembus penglihatan dari kacanya yang berembun, di dalam masih sepi, meski beberapa penerangan di sudut ruangan telah berpijar, aku melongok ke tangga samping ruangan, ada siluet bayangan yang sepertinya berjalan ke bawah. Aku tersenyum sambil membenahi coat dan syal di leherku.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Cklek..

"Hai, selamat pagi, sudah lama menunggu?"

Suara lembut dan sapaan manis menjalar memasuki rongga telingaku, aku tersenyum sembari menggeleng, sosok namja dengan senyum keibuan itu memberi celah agar aku bisa memasuki cafe miliknya.

Semerbak wangi kopi dan cookies renyah menebar kala aku memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi beberapa meja dan kursi kayu, serta sebuah sofa di sudutnya, beberapa gambar abstrak dan gambar-gambar wajah tergantung di sisi kanan, sementara sisi Kiri terpampang sebuah gambar paling besar dengan tulisan 'SUPER CHEF' di sudut bawahnya, melintang nyaris memenuhi sisi kiri hingga mendekati tangga berwarna coklat tua. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Ah, Mari silahkan, Mianhe, sekarang cafe ini baru buka setelah jam 9 nanti" Namja tadi mempersilahkanku mengikutinya, kami berjalan sedikit masuk lalu berbelok ke kanan, dimana mini bar tempat pelayanan mereka berada.

"Silahkan duduk, Ingin minum apa?" Tawarnya.

"Segelas kopi tanpa gula bisa?"

Ia tersenyum.

"Kau tidak berubah"

lalu menyalakan Coffee machine miliknya, menyiapkan sebuah cangkir keramik berwarna kuning muda dan menuangan sesendok kayu manis ke dalamnya. Sembari menunggu ia menata beberapa Cookies coklat dan 2 cupcake dingin di hadapanku. Kesukaanku.

"Tunggu sebentar ne"

Aku mengangguk, Namja tadi kembali sibuk dengan coffee machine nya, setelah dirasa cukup ia mematikan mesinnya lalu menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir, ia terlihat cekatan dan rapih.

Masih dengan senyuman, secangkir kopi americano terhidang di depanku.

"Tempat ini masih begitu mengagumkan" Pujiku, Sang Namja terkekeh pelan, matanya berembun, begitu jelas terlihat betapa besar pengaruh kata 'mengagumkan' pada cafe ini dan pada dirinya pribadi.

"Anda pasti bekerja sangat keras" Lanjutku, menyeruput pelan americano lalu meletakkannya kembali.

"Teukkie, panggil saja aku Teukkie, seperti biasa" Lirihnya, aku mengangguk.

"Kau tahu dengan sangat jelas jika tempat ini sudah seperti rumah kedua bagiku, terlalu banyak harapan yang digantungkan disini" Terawangnya.

"Masihkah.." Ucapanku tergantung, Ia berfikir sebentar sebelum mengajakku kembali keruang tengah. Aku mengikutinya dengan langkah bersuara nyaring, aku terkekeh ketika menemukan lantai kayu itu masih sama, disudut sana sebuah lubang yang samar masih ada, lubang kecil tempat dimana Sang Maknae cafe ini menyembunyikan hasil ujian pertamanya, hasil ujian dimana hanya aku yang tahu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum, menggeleng lalu kembali mengikuti langkah teukkie yang kini membawaku menuju lantai dua cafe ini.

Aku kembali terkekeh kala memegang railing dengan cat yang mengelupas.

"Shindong masih belum bisa mengatasinya?"

Teukkie tertawa, ia mengangguk lalu mengajakku kembali ke atas.

"Shindong kini terlalu sibuk dengan istri dan anaknya yang baru saja berusia 2 bulan"

Aku tersenyum.

"tapi tenang saja, ia masih bekerja disini" lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk, berhenti di ujung tangga, dimana leeteuk juga berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka lebar.

"Ayo"

Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum memasuki ruangan dengan banyak jendela dan gorden yang tersapu angin, sebuah ranjang dengan kain penutupnya terpampang di depan mataku, kainnya melambai mengikuti gerak angin.

Teukkie berjalan mendahuluiku, menyibak kainnya lalu menahannya di sisi besi ranjang, sosok yang sedari tadi terlelap di dalamnya sayup-sayup mulai membuka matanya, dahinya mengernyit sebentar sebelum senyumnya mengembang.

"Kau kembali" Lirihnya lemah.

"Ne.. Kangin"

...

TBC..

Entah ini apa.. hahahahahaha pokoknya kali ini berbeda lah :D beda dari cerita-cerita biasanya, bakal banyak hal unik dan mengejutkan nantinya..

Ini masih prolog, masih awal-awal, belum jelas bakal gimana, yang pasti kali ini Qai bakal ambil bagian didalam, jadi Qai juga ada di tengah-tengah para SUPER CHEF hahahaha *numpang eksis*

SO, intinya ini masih setengah maju- setengah enggak, kalau banyak yang suka yaa lanjut, kalau enggak yaaa udah, tetap lanjut :p hahahaha

Salam manis, hangat, cinta, sayang selalu..

QAI

Ps : Ini ngetiknya di bandara lho, sebelum terbang ke adelaide hahahahaha. Jadi maaf kalau ada typo atau apalah namanya yaa..


End file.
